


A Sweet Surprise

by katychan666



Series: Gellert & Albus as professors at Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus and Gellert are professors at Hogwarts AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Gellert is bored and pays Albus a little visit after classes. Gellert plans to spend the rest of the day with Dumbledore and has a perfect (sweet) plan that will lure Albus into his private quarters for sure.





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see the movie on Monday and since then I can't get the Albus x Gellert pairing out of my head. I made them both teachers at Hogwarts in this AU.... I just needed an AU in which both of them are happy and together. No heartbreak.  
> I might have written them OOC, I don't know. It's my first fic for these two, go easy on me lol. And I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> It was translated into Russian by my literal soulmate, guys. Translation by Shiorino can be found [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7590498)

Albus was getting the classroom back in order after the last class, wand out as he waved with it, chairs and desks going back to their original place and there was a little frown in between his eyebrows as he thought about the papers he still had to grade and he sighed, waving his wand to the blackboard, the chalk letters disappearing. He turned around when he heard a knock from the door of the classroom, expecting to see a student, but was pleasantly surprised when he saw a fellow teacher, Gellert Grindelwald, leaning against the door frame, smiling and just watching him.   
  
"Gellert," said Albus happily and waved the fellow professor to come inside. The younger man gave him a little nod and slowly stepped inside, keeping his arms crossed on top of his chest when he stopped and he chuckled when Albus looked towards the papers and let out a strangled groan.   
  
"Long day?" asked Gellert.   
  
"You have no idea," said Albus and his jaw dropped when Gellert pushed the papers off the desk and then sat on top of it himself. "Why did you do that? I just put them in order," said Albus and leaned down to put the papers back in order, but a smile crept onto Gellert's face and he pulled out his wand, closing and locking the door with a swift wave of his wand and he gave Albus a little wink when the other gave him an unimpressed look.   
  
"I'm bored, entertain me, Al," said Gellert and Albus chuckled, putting the papers onto one of the student's desks and he placed his hands on top of his sides.   
  
Albus arched an eyebrow. "Who made me your personal entertainer?" asked Albus. "Don't you have something better to do than to be bothering me? You still need to grade-" he started as he was always responsible professor, while Gellert was more of a... Free spirited professor. Procrastination was his best quality and Albus grinned when the other rolled his eyes.   
  


"That's boring," whined Gellert and then groaned when Albus gave him  _ the _ look, making Gellert groan again, but the knew how he was going to win the other one over. Albus exhaled and finally gave in as he knew that there was no use in trying to convince Gellert to do something responsible for a change. He honestly didn’t know how he managed to keep his job as a Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts for so long. Maybe it was because Albus always put a good word for him with the Headmaster and because he was popular among the students. Gellert’s teaching methods were rather… interesting, in a way, but his students always walked out of the classroom impressed, so Albus respected him for that. 

 

“Ah, is that so,” said Albus as a tiny smile crept back onto his face and then went closer to the other, who was now just sitting on the desk and was happily watching over at him. Being locked inside of the classroom with Gellert after classes made Albus feel like a schoolboy again and he looked down as a little flush spread across his cheeks and he couldn’t deny the faster pace of his heart as he swallowed back another growing grin and he forced himself to look up. “Do you have a special reason you came to bother me?” teased Albus and Gellert hummed with a nod. 

 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like my company,” said Gellert, both laughing as they started bickering like an old married couple. “As a matter of fact, I do have,” he then announced and Albus arched an eyebrow and went closer when Gellert signed him to come closer. “I have something for you,” he added and Albus chuckled. Oh, yeah? Another gift? While Albus loved Gellert, but the man’s gifts were usually really out there. And yet, there he was, feeling anticipation rising deep within, but he didn’t let it show on his face.

 

“This better be good,” snorted Albus and Gellert nodded.

 

“Put your hands out and close your eyes,” said Gellert and Albus felt a bit sceptical, but in the end did as he was told to, suppressing the need to roll his eyes. Gellert smiled and waved with his wand, a little jar of Sherbet lemon drops appearing in Albus’ hands and Gellert smiled, because he knew that he was going to love the little surprise. Gellert went to get those for Albus especially and he chuckled when he saw Albus grabbing the jar, his eyes still closed and the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor felt a bit scared to open his eyes. He could tell that he was holding a jar, but he was kind of holding back, because you never knew what kind of a surprise could Gellert prepare for him to be waiting in there. 

 

“If there’s something inappropriate inside I swear I’ll ki-”

 

“Open your eyes,” said Gellert as he was laughing silently, because he knew that Albus didn’t really trust him fully. Not that he could blame him. Albus took in a deep breath and then opened his eyes, hoping that whatever was in the jar wasn’t going to leave him mortified. However, his eyes widened when he looked down as saw that jar was full of lemon drops, his favourite ones and he looked up at Gellert, who gave him a little wink. Gellert knew Albus was going to enjoy the little gift; a way to Albus’ heart was with lots of candy and patience, chuckling when he realised that Albus was blushing again.

 

Albus didn’t know what to expect, but a  _ normal _ gift from Gellert wasn’t it. So when he saw his favourite candy, he smiled up to his ears. He was happy, so happy and he couldn’t hold back a chuckle when he saw that Gellert had apparently had a little bow wrapped around the lid of the jar. The way Albus’ vivid blue eyes lit up even more was adorable and Gellert chuckled, making Albus look up and only then did he realise the expression he was probably making and he cleared his throat and placed the jar down onto the desk, next to Gellert and then put on a straight face. Or so he thought, because he couldn’t really hide his excitement that time. 

 

“Thank you,” said Albus.

 

“Sherbet lemon, your favourite… right?” asked Gellert. Not that he needed to ask, he already knew and Albus gave him a little nod. “What?” asked Gellert and ducked his head down, so that he was able to look Albus right into his eyes. “No kiss for such an amazing surprise?” 

asked Gellert in his usual arrogant manner and Albus exhaled softly and he looked up. 

 

Gellert was so needy that day, which made Albus guess he really had a  _ long _ day. Albus inhaled deeply then as he finally looked up and placed his hand behind Gellert’s neck and pulled his face closer, closing the remaining distance between them by placing his lips on top of the blonde’s, who smiled into their kiss happily. Albus slowly pulled back and could’t deny another smile from spreading across his lips and Gellert found himself smiling back at the other. 

 

Gellert then reached for the jar and undid the lid, a dopey smile on Albus’ lips as Gellert reached inside of it and took out a piece of candy and brought it closer to Albus’ lips and gave him a little wink. “Say aah,” he said and even though Albus’ flush had gotten stronger, he knew for a fact that Albus wouldn’t be able to resist. Albus was such a sweet tooth and it was adorable. Even in his teen years, but he was happy that his love for sweets didn’t die out even now that they were older and teachers. 

 

Albus scowled at the other one, but in the end opened his mouth and allowed Gellert to feed him the lemon drop and he happily smiled. The lemon drop was sour and sweet at the same time, right up to his liking. The ones that Gellert were his favourite ones, from his favourite store even as much as he could tell from the jar. He didn’t even remember telling Gellert where his favourite candy store stood, but the blonde managed somehow to figure it out and went all out just for the little jar of candy. That warmed up Albus’ heart and he bit his lower lip, Gellert smiling when he saw how happy the other looked. 

 

“I take it that you like my little surprise,” said Gellert, which wasn’t really a question, more of a confirmation and Albus only nodded and responded by giving him one more chaste kiss, Gellert tasting the sweetness of the candy on Albus’ lips and he grinned when he saw that Albus’ eyes were again on the jar and he wondered if he had gotten anything else while he was at the store. It would be such a waste to go there and only bring the sherbet lemon. 

 

“Got anything else while you were at the store?” blurted out Albus and Gellert burst into laughter. Ah, ever so ernest. His love for sweets really was something and he was amused that Albus never really actually bothered to hide it. Gellert grinned and nodded.

 

“Yes,” said Gellert and Albus’ eyes lit up again. “Have a bunch of stuff in my private quarters,” he said and Albus gave him an unamused look, because he knew where that was leading, but a smile was able to crack his serious expression. “You’d have to visit if you wanted more,” said Gellert and Albus chuckled. Ah, yes, the ever so perfect manipulator; Gellert Grindelwald. 

 

Albus didn’t even know why he bothered manipulating him when they both knew that he would visit his private quarters anyway. Albus took Gellert’s hand into his own and entangled their fingers together, the younger one giving him a little chuckle as Albus slowly stepped back and gently pulled onto Gellert’s hand. The blonde one slowly got off Albus’ desk and got onto his legs, looking down at their intertwined fingers and allowed Albus to slowly take him to the door, leaving the papers right on that desk. He would get to them eventually, he had more important stuff to do. 

 

“ _ Accio, _ ” muttered Albus and the jar was soon in his hands. He couldn’t forget that, though, and Gellert just grinned. That was funny. “ _ Alohomora, _ ” he then said as Gellert locked the door before and then quickly released Gellert’s hand as the door was open. Gellert narrowed his eyes as he didn’t know why Albus was so shy about showing affection in public; it wasn’t like their relationship was some kind of a big secret. And Albus wasn’t ashamed of the public display of affection, he was just shy, so they walked separately down the hallways of the Castle, headed over to Grindelwald’s private corners, Albus chuckling as Gellert literally dragged him inside after he made sure that the hallway was empty. 

 

From what Albus could see, Gellert was prepared for his company that day, as the place looked very different from what he was used to. There were candles floating above them and there was gentle music playing in the background while where usually a couch stood there was a desk and Albus narrowed his eyes when he saw that there were lots of many different sweets and other food on it. He turned around and arched an eyebrow.

 

“Were you expecting a crowd of people as company?” teased Albus. “You could feed a whole village with this amount of food you’ve prepared,” said Albus and Gellert looked down, feeling embarrassed himself. Okay, maybe he went a bit overboard, but that was just who he was and Albus wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and Gellert looked up again. “I’m joking, this is wonderful. Thank you.”

 

Gellert didn’t say anything and just kissed the wonderful man again. Albus had plans that he would eventually get to grading those papers, but after the dinner, he felt far too lazy, plus, he didn’t want to leave Gellert’s side quite yet. Gellert’s plan of luring Albus into his quarters worked perfectly and he was found congratulating himself later that evening, when Albus was sitting on the couch, next to the fire place, reading an old book. Gellert only popped next to him, wrapped his arms around him and read the book together with him. Next to Albus felt homey and cozy and perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it <3.


End file.
